Dylanna Okyl
|fgcolor= |image=DylannaOkyl SC-GA2 Head1.JPEG |imgsize= |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=2503, Gehenna Station |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Red |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion (formerly) :Ghost Program (formerly) ::Team Red (Early 2501) ::Team Purple (March, 2501–?) Project Shadowblade |job=Ghost (formerly) Spectre |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Dylanna Okyl'Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). ''StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. was a terran ghost and spectre. During her time in the Ghost Academy, she didn't get along with Nova Terra, since the latter is not a team player. She refers to Terra as "the Blonde" and "Blondie" in order to irritate her. Biography Red vs. Blue In order to improve public image, the Dominion Ghost Academy initiated a team initiative. Okyl was put in charge of Team Red. In one field exercise centered on the Valerian, she scored a 68% rating. She was upset when new student Nova Terra scored a 70% on the same test, not due to losing the high score (or so she said), but due to Terra's solo tactics (the rest of Terra's Team Blue "died" during the test). Okyl confronted Terra after a history class, calling her "the Blonde" and complained that Terra only scored high because the rest of Team Blue was incompetent. Team Blue leader Gabriel Tosh agreed with Okyl's assessment, but tried to break up the argument. Okyl confronted Nova Terra again after another training exercise, again calling her names. Moving on to martial arts under Sergeant Hartley, Okyl's attitude didn't improve as Nova earnt praise from the instructor—praise that in Okyl's mind, was undeserved. Exiting the lesson, Terra called Okyl out on her antagonism. The score and team cards were played again and Terra defended herself, saying she deserved the high score and that the rest of the team messed up, but Gabriel Tosh pointed out that wouldn't have mattered if Terra had helped her teammates. Afterward, Terra's attitude improved; she worked with fellow trainees Kath Toom and Delta Emblock, prompting Toom to ask what happened to the former Nova Terra.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Bitter Rivals Despite Terra's improvement in attitude, Okyl continued to maintain her antagonism towards her. In one training session against zerg-bots, Team Blue went first, only for Terra to target their controller. The exercise was cancelled, robbing Team Red of a chance to shine. Okyl berated Terra, but in turn, her adversary read her mind, realizing that Okyl was nursing a crush on Tosh. Her crush no longer a secret, Okyl left in tears. Okyl saw a chance for revenge when disgraced former Team Blue member Aal Cistler returned to the Academy. He joined Team Red and hatched a plot with her to embarrass Team Blue. At a martial arts competition, Okyl challenged Nova to a battle, but Tosh stepped forward to defend her. Okyl beat him up. Meanwhile, Gabriel Tosh and Nova had started a relationship, but it soon ended, in part because Okyl threatened to reveal the relationship to school staff. A non-lethal fire exercise between Team Blue and Team Red was conducted. Okyl considered Nova to be the only dangerous member of Team Blue and had her teammates focus on her. Along with Cistler, she used a group of abandoned SCVs for cover until she caught up to Nova. The two sparred in hand-to-hand combat, but were interrupted by Team Blue member Lio Travski, who used technopathy to take control of the SCV and capture her team... Okyl included. Team Red had been defeated. The Academy's authorities then merged the two teams, expecting them to work together in a mission to The Baker's Dozen.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. The Baker's Dozen Now part of Team Purple, Okyl and co. were given transport on the Cyrus—a battlecruiser. The team learnt of its history at the Fall of Tarsonis and poor shipworthiness. Arriving at the star system, it was discovered that terrans were under attack on Shi and the ship diverted to the world. In the ensuring battle, Terra was assigned to paint zerg hatcheries for a nuclear strike—a strike that Okyl and Cistler launched from the Cyrus. Afterwards, the ghosts and marines deployed on foot to rescue the survivors, all the while keeping their eyes out for surviving zerg. Eyes that soon followed gun sights as the case was, as hordes of zerg emerged from Mandible Canyon, the terrans fighting back to back against the Swarm. The soldiers gained a reprieve and took shelter with the Old Family survivors, but the Cyrus was disabled and grounded. While Terra and Tosh attacked the remaining zerg hatchery, the remaining ghosts and marines worked to repair the battlecruiser. Okyl and Cistler defended the ship from attacking zerg, but realized they had inadequate ammunition against the swarm. Terra and Tosh's attack eventually drew the zerg away from the ship and back to the hatchery, where they were eradicated by Terra's psionic blast. The ghosts, marines and Old Family scions returned to Ursa on the repaired Cyrus. The trainees were made to forget the mission through memory wipes. Okyl expressed regret about the "cancelled mission."Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Project Shadowblade Okyl later became a rebel spectre under the command of Gabriel Tosh.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Kath Toom (Tosh's former girlfriend) was added to their ranks. Okyl was tasked with surgically removing Toom's neural implant, and while she was successful, the process left a scar. Tosh made his displeasure known physically, strangling Okyl. Thanks to Toom's pleading however, Tosh let her and the incident go, although Tosh could tell that Okyl hadn't learnt anything from his display of authority. Later, along with Tosh and a number of other spectres, Okyl took part in a mission to Korhal Palace, intending to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk. She was "buzzing like a live wire" and nothing seemed to calm her down. Tosh began to suspect she was having an adverse reaction to terrazine and jorium exposure. Gradually Okyl began to feel jealousy for the new presence of Kath Toom, who had been recruited by Tosh. When Nova was captured and brought to Gehenna Station, she worked with General Cole Bennett, leader of the spectre rebellion, to try to indoctrinate her. However, Nova broke out of containment, and knocked Kath Toom unconscious. Okyl was present to see Cole Bennett kill Toom for her failure, and went to inform Tosh of her death, blaming Nova for it. However, she did not count on how unstable Tosh had grown, and upon informing him of Toom's death Tosh released a massive psionic burst, throwing Okyl against the wall and smashing her skull, killing her instantly. References Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters Category:Terran characters of StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres Category:Terran ghosts Category:Terran spectres